THe Sun Will Stay
by MARNIE O.o
Summary: OKay so a girl gets a job as a janitor and is soon introduced to the Host club ......what will happen when Kyoya makes a deal with her....what is Hikaru going through is he starting to have feelings for a girl..Will she take the deal?...HikaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters; I'm not that creative ^u^…..however Shiino is all mine mwahahaha!

**The sun Will Stay**

**Chapter 1: new faces new places**

As I walked up to the new school, all I could think was that it had to be better than the last one……nothing could be worse than that….right? I was soon proved wrong as the day went on.

"hello", I greeted one of the students, "do you know where I can find the main office….you see I just got a job here and I am completely lost".

"You must clearly be lost if you think someone like me would talk to the likes of you, none the less help you. I mean look at you……you're a sad excuse of a human…..your a mistake that shouldn't have happened" The girl said laughing. Her words tore me apart they did, but I couldn't let her see what she did to me, I had to make this job last. Anyways it hurts less when you know that everything they say is true.

I was about to go out on the journey on my own and search every room when I heard something strange, something that never happened.

"Mika stop being so mean to the poor girl, all she needs is a little help, she's new. You know how that is …..it wasn't all that long ago that you were new here to and didn't know your way around here." Said a tall blonde boy as he made his way between me and the other girl, "I know you didn't mean to be mean to her…..your way too nice so if you could just tell her the way to the main office that would be awfully nice. "He said giving her a slight wink. Now the girl was blushing twenty shades of pink, "..y…yes Tamaki san of course I will…..it's up one flight and to the right…..it's the big blue room, you can't miss it!" She said with almost a forced smiled on her face. "oh….ok thank you so much!" I said as I bowed to them both and darted up the stairs and into the main office.

"hello mam how can I help you?" asked the secretay. "Oh hi my name is Shiino Misuaki I'm here for the new janitor job" I replied with a fake smile. "Oh yes you are the girl who called yesterday…..ummmmm oh yes the uniform and supplies are down in the basement in the closet…..You'll know what to do…….It's just like any other janitor job ….just make sure all the rooms are cleaned!" She said as she waived me out of the office. That was easy for her to say…..did she ever see the size of this place…..I sighed and started on my long journey down to the basement.

The basement was more like a dungeon, uncomfortably cold and dark. I was surprised especially since the rest of the school was so elegant and nice, but whatever it was where I would have to stay until school was done. Then I would be able to join the rest of the world and clean the school. I turned on my handy Dandy flashlight and made some shadow puppets to help pass the time.

After what only seemed to be a half hour I heard the last bell ring and the announcements go on, I sighed as a gathered up my cleaners and made my way upstairs. Surprisingly enough there was hardly a mess for me to clean …….actually there was more like no mess for me to clean up…..there had to be at least one dirty room in this whole school. So I started my search…….all the rooms were clean even the bathrooms….every single room……I couldn't get paid for doing absolutely nothing, so I scrubbed some toilets that were most likely cleaner than the toilet brush I was using. I was about to call it a day when I crossed by a room I must have over looked. "They have three music rooms…..this is ridiculous…..well must take a look inside….although I think its gonna be clean any ways. I opened the door to find what looked like a forest……Jackpot I thought….Finally a mess to clean!!....However my dream was shortly crushed when I heard a group of voices welcome me to the Ouran High School Host Club!

So what did you think…….i kno I kno a little short….once I have her interacting with the guys more it will be a lot longer I promise…….so please just tell me what you thought……If it sucked I want you to tell me….okies well til next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters; I'm not that creative ^u^…..however Shiino is all mine mwahahaha!

**The Sun Will Stay**

**Chapter2: How to save a life**

"Welcome to the Host Cub!", Said what seemed to be twenty guys. I immedeatly turned to leave the room; I didn't need to deal with this mess I had work to do, I would just wait til they left. As I turned around I was not looking in front of me and bumped into another girl, "sorry", I said as I look up to see a beautiful girl with caramel brown eyes and short dark brunette hair. I was about to bow and bid her good bye, when I was pushed down to the ground by a super over emotional "Host", "Haruhi did she hurt you!?!?! Does it hurt any where? Are you ok my precious daughter!?," He asked with tears in his eyes as the girl now known as Haruhi avoided his hug and helped me up. "Tamaki are you blind? You knocked this poor girl down. I am sorry about Tamaki and all the other guys for that matter ….they probably tortured you…..they can be mean, rude, and over emotional sometimes, however they are nice guys in the end I'm sorry for their behavior please forgive them!" She pleaded. I let out a short giggle and she looked at me strangely, "I'm sorry ……but I never even saw any of the guys I was just planning on leaving right away ….I saw Tamaki earlier but he helped me….yeah so your apologizing for Tamaki being nice to me….it's actually quite funny" I explained.

"You haven't met them……wow they were actually gonna let you leave without torturing you or doing harm to you in any way……..I'm Shocked". She said as she spun me around to see six remarkably handsome guys. "This is the Host club…….the club consists of Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru." She said as she pointed to each of the guys." OK you saw them you know all their names now you should leave before they do something stupid." She said as she practically pushed me out the door. We were almost out all the way when Tamaki blocked our path, "Haruhi don't push her out…..what if she wants to stay" Tamaki said as he spun around in three circles. "I highly doubt that she wishes to stay here" Haruhi stated. "No she must stay here for at least a lil bit……this is the host club and she is a girl……not a very high class girl but a girl none the less….she may enjoy the club you never know" He gladly stated as Haruhi rolled her eyes. "hmmmmm seeing as this is a host club the only thing you clowns will do is act like you are interested in me give me special attention and all that sort of stuff…..you know fake attention….like that my existence is actually important …..that I am important…..if that's it…..you know that false sense of hope that someone cares about me……well then I have to decline your offer…..sorry!" I said as I darted out of the room with tear stained eyes. I couldn't deal with that false sense of love and safety again I couldn't stay, the past was too painful. So I ran away like I always did.

I ran down to the basement put back my stuff and ran out of the school as fast as I could hoping not to run into any of them.

(in the 3rd music room)

"wow I wonder whats wrong with her….should we go after her?" Asked Hunny

"No hunny I don't think so I think we should just let her be she seemed sad, she needs some alone time I think…..she's had a long day with the new job and all." Explained Haruhi trying to lower the tension that was now in the room.

"Haruhi that can't be right……she's a damsel in distress …its our duty to take her away from all her pain and suffering we must save her like the brave knights we are!!!!!" Exclaimed Tamaki getting ready to get knight outfits for the adventure. "No Tamaki stop it …if the stupid girl doesn't want help then she doesn't need help….let her be miserable…..if she thinks that life isn't important ….let her think that way!" Said Hikaru getting up and storming off into the other room. "Hikaru!" Kaoru called after his brother following him. "hmmmmmmmm this is interesting ….I decided to look her up and nothing came up ….its as if she doesn't exist…….In that case I think we should have a talk with this Shiino Misuaki tomorrow." Stated Kyoya. "We should start getting plans for tomorrows festivities done it looks like rain outside."

(with Shiino)

Damn now its down pouring things couldn't possibly get worse…..but like everything else in my life they did. I ran up to my apartment to find it pad locked….Apperantly I didn't keep up with the payments as well as I thought I did….Damn now where do I go……I have nowhere to go in a time like that. So I decided to drag myself back to the school I could wait in the basement no one would know or mind…right? It seemed like a brilliant plan however when I arrived to the school the front doors were shut and locked tight. There was a light on way upstairs so I decided to wait in the rain, a light on meant someone was in there and that someone would have to come out eventually……right? It was getting dark and don't like the dark so I turned on my handy dandy flash light and tried to keep warm on the front stoop. I must have been a lot sleepier than I thought because I drifted off to sleep withen only a few minutes.

(the host club)

"phew finally done …Now we can go home and go sleepy!!". Sang Hunny as he danced around Mori.

"Okay guys lets go before the lights turn off"Said Haruhi as they all agreed and went down. "ummm you guys that girl from earlier is over here in the rain…..she's sleeping….she looks cold."Said Hunny after he opened the doors to leave. "what Hunny?...move over let me see…..oh no Kyoya she's sick very sick she's shaking all over the place….it might be hypothermia!" Exclaimed Tamaki as he whipped his coat off and placed it gently over Shiino. "Mori grab her…..we have to get her out of the rain …but the lights will be off any second and we won't be able to help her in the dark………hmmmm Haruhi how about your house?" Kyoya asked. "ummmm yeah my dad is probably out working so I can't see him having much of a problem with it. Yeah lets go" They all got into a limo and headed out for Haruhi's house hoping that they caught the girl in time to save her.

Yeah so I had to right a second chapter soon cuz the first one was really short…..however this one isn't much longer grrrrrrrrrrrrrr I have writer's block though ….so something good will come to me……..eventually……^u^……yep so review if you want if you don't it's ok but I would love to hear what you guys think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters; I'm not that creative ^u^…..however Shiino is all mine mwahahaha!

**The Sun Will Stay**

**Chapter 3: welcome to my past**

"uhhhhh where am I …….why does my head hurt owwww"I moaned as I woke up in a very unfamiliar house. "Oh thank goodness your up! We thought we lost you for a minute" exclaimed haruhi as she gave me a big hug. "…..what happened …..where am I?...what the heck is going on?"I asked still very dazed. "Ummmm well your at my house and we kinda found you passed out in front of the school….you had a high fever but its down now….your all better thanx to all the help the guys gave you." Haruhi said happily as she darted into the other room. She came back seconds later with the host club.

"Yay my other lovely daughter is all better….give daddy a hug!" Tamaki said making his way to me. "No Way!" I yelled as I punched him down, he then went into the corner to sulk. "Tamaki stop growing mushrooms in my house!!!" Haruhi yelled going to console him. I then looked up at the rest of the guys. "ummm I would like to thank you all for all you have done and I am all better now so I think that I better go….Thanx again for all your help!" I said as I got up. "Shiino if you could please stay a little longer we have a few questions for you." Stated Kyoya but I didn't hear him I was already half way out the door. I dashed out the door and down the stairs but because my boots were wet I slipped and started to fall, I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I heard my name being called felt arms around me, then fell on something soft and warm …..not at all like the cold hard ground like I was expecting. I got up to find Hikaru underneath me. "Stupid girl…. Kyoya was calling for you he needs to talk to you…..and would it kill you to be a lil more careful?" Hikaru yelled as he got up and limped up the stairs. "Sorry!" I called. "Sorry what for it was an accident ….any ways those aren't the right words usually when some one helps you its good to say thank you!" He said as he disappeared into the house. "Thank you " I mumbled under my breath. What a stubborn guy…. What was up his butt, he doesn't say two words to me and when he does they are full of hatred and resentment. I decided to go see what Kyoya wanted to talk to me about…..I guess it was better than staying out in the cold rain.

" There you are I thought you died I heard a loud bang and then Hikaru came in all bruised up…I thought you were a goner!" exclaimed tamaki as he ran to gave me a hug. I dodged him and sat by Kyoya. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" I inquired. "Well I was curious about you after we met you and decided to search for your history….like I do with everyone I meet …. And much to my surprise nothing came up…..as if you didn't exist…." He replied looking me questioningly in the eyes. "I'm not surprised I don't even know a lot of my past……who my parents are …or my real name ….this name is the name a foster family gave me …they later "forgot me in a park…. After that I was on my own." I said looking down and quite embarrassed. The whole club moved in closer to hear about the rest of my life…..even Hikaru was interested. " after that I lived on my own in various places…..cars, cardboard boxes, and when I was old enough to get a job I started to rent out apartments with the money I made from work." I said as I looked at all the curious eyes around me. "awwww poor Shiino kun!" Hunny exclaimed as he gave me a loving hug. "So what are your living arrangements now…do you have an apartment you are living in?" Questioned Kyoya suspiciously. "ummmmm well I did up til just a lil bit ago….I couldn't keep up with the rent this time …..I even used up all the money I was gonna use for…..uhhh nevermind" I stopped myself…I couldn't tell them that foolish dream it was so stupid and childish. "For what?" Questioned kaoru with curious eyes. "umm well its quite childish but okay…..I was planning on saving some of the money I make to hire a search team and find my parents …..my real parents…maybe they are still out there." I said hope in my eyes. Hikaru burst out laughing. "Hikaru that's not nice she was just sharing her idea with us ….your just being mean!!" Said Kaoru trying to make his older brother stop laughing. "I'm sorry but you have a job as a janitor how do you expect to save enough money to hire a search team ….you'd have to work for over a hundred years and by that time your parents will be dead…."He then stopped dead in his tracks after hearing what he just said. "I'm…..I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that…..I wasn't thinking." He stated. "What are you sorry for…….it's the truth" I said tearing up. "Great Hikaru now you made her cry ….bad twin….you are like the Anti- Christ!..." yelled Tamaki as he went to console me. "I didn't mean to!!!!" Hikaru Shouted. He looked at me and then darted out of the house. "Hikaru!!!" Kaoru yelled for his brother as he dashed off into the night after him.

(with the twins)

"Hikaru!!" yelled Kaoru still chasing his brother. Hikaru fell to the ground and started crying; Kaoru came up to console his brother. "I…. I didn't mean to be so mean its……its just that I don't even know why I just loose my cool around her…..she just makes me so mad and I don't know why!" Hikaru sobbed into his younger brother's shoulder. "Do you hate her?" questioned Kaoru. This question took Hikaru by surprise. "…No I thought I did….but I don't ….I don't think she's that bad of a person….I don't know why I can't keep my cool around her….I yell at her for no reason at all!" Cried hikaru. "Maybe all you have to do is spend moere time with her …get to know her….. let her to get to know you….and try to turn that feeling you have towards to her into a more positive feeling" Kaoru suggested still consoling his emotional brother. He knew what would happen if they spent more time together…..He could see what was really going on with Hikaru and he was acting the way he was around her… and hikaru would find out soon…..Kaoru just hoped that it would be sooner than later for Hikaru's sake…..he needed world experience and love was deffinatly on the list. They both got up and decided to rejoin the others…..anyways it was cold outside.

(back with everyone else)

Things were just starting to settle down when the twins came walking through the door sopping wet. I wanted to be angry at Hikaru I hated him…..right? I was going to saw something sarcastic and mean to him when he came up to me but I noticed his eyes they were all red and tear stained….. was it possible that he was crying? "Shiino I am really sorry for what I said I understand if you don't forgive me what I said was uncalled for." He apologized as he turned to go into the other room. I got up and ran to him throwing my arms around his strong back. This took not only him and everyone else by surprise, but I was also quite shocked that I did that it was as if my body moved on its own."ummmm it's okay Hikaru its no reason for you to cry ….so be happy don't worry about it" I said as I smiled wide at him. He gave me a forced smile back and we both decided to go sit down with the rest of the club.

"Shiino I have come up with a plan to solve your problem it may sound far out there and a little crazy but it has been done" Kyoya said smiling at Haruhi, she gave a huge grin back. "Okay whats the plan….I'm up for anything than what I am doing now?" I asked quite curious to find out what Kyoya had up his sleeve. "All you would have to do is pretend to be a guy join the host club and make….lets say 57,000 customers and I will get a private search party going for your parents." Kyoya stated quite bluntly. "Uhhhh …..Could I pull off a guy?" I asked doubtfully. "Well lets see…cut the hair, you have no chest as it is………yup you will be fine….I mean we need another host after everyone found out haruhi was a girl and she had to leave." Said Kyoya being quite amused with his plan. Wow I didn't know that Haruhi was part of the host club….she's so pretty I can't believe she pulled off a guy….if she could do it I could do it…"Sure sounds like a plan to me!" I said with a huge grin. "Great then its settled… Shiino Misuaki is now the newest member of the Ouran High School Host Club!.....Twins lets get to work…..she has to be ready to Host by tomorrow." Stated Kyoya as the twins picked me up and rushed me to the bathroom with scissors……what did I get myself into?

Okay yeah so now I am tired….three chapters in one day ….I know none of them are really all that long….I probably should have just joined them all together lmao *smacks forhead* but yeah I'm kinda happy with how it's turning out…so yeah Review if you want and tell me what you think. Kk byez til later!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters; I'm not that creative ^u^…..however Shiino is all mine mwahahaha!

**The Sun Will Stay**

**Chapter for: the first day**

"Wow" I exclaimed admiring myself in the mirror. Honestly I didn't think that I would be able to pull it off, but there I was as a guy. They really did a good job you couldn't even tell I was a girl….at all…..I was in shock. I looked again still in shock twirling around getting a whole view of the magic the host club performed on me.

"Are you done admiring yourself……oh I see you are in love with yourself …..are you thinking of asking your self out." Laughed Hikaru walking into the room.

"Hikaru ……..No I wasn't doing that ….I was just comparing how much better I look compared to you." I remarked feeling quite victorious. He gave me a dirty look and put on his uniform coat preparing for the swarm of girls that were coming soon. He was on his way out when he turned around and gave me a little smirk.

"oh and by the way…..good luck today..your gonna need it." He laughed as he left the room.

Stupid Hikaru trying to scare me, it wont be that scary …they are just girls, they can't be that bad…..right?? I shrugged away my fears and joined the rest of the Hosts in the other room. I took a quick look around the room and noticed that Haruhi wasn't there.

"Where's Haruhi…. Is she going to come in so we can host her?" I questioned. They all looked at me very funny and I knew that I just asked a very stupid question..I looked down in embarrassment.

"ummm Haruhi doesn't really like the whole hosting thing….and even if she was okay with it she wouldn't want to come here….she's not like other girls..she's…well actually you kind of remind me of her….the way you don't mind cross dressing, and aren't swooning over all of us amazingly handsome guys…if you weren't hosting I don't think you would be coming into this room either." Explained Tamaki.

I blushed, "your right I wouldn't be here." I laughed a little. "Umm how do you Host I have obviously never done it before…. I don't want to mess up."I asked hoping for some help.

"Your gonna mess up no matter how much help any of us give you." Hikaru said as he gave me an evil sneer.

"Hikaru… stop being so mean ….you don't really mean that!" begged Kaoru to his brother. He then gave his brother a worried look, and looked down at the ground.

"You will be fine just give the girls all of your attention……I have a feeling you will be a natural just like haruhi was." Tamaki said trying to convince me. I just gave him a worried smile as the doors opened.

"Welcome girls….and let me introduce you to our newest host…Shiino misuaki go easy on him he's new….now lets get this started!" Tamaki said as kingly as he possibly could.

"ummmm hi Shiino san……my name is Mika orutaki I was wondering if you would like to talk to me?" Questioned a very familiar girl. It was that girl that was so mean to me the other day….I could crush her heart right here and make her pay for those evil things she said to me…..but should i?....

"Oh hello Mika what a beautiful name….I would love to talk to you come over here and sit next to me." I answered her giving the best fake smile I could. She skipped over next to me and grabbed my hands looking deeply into my eyes, her's sparkling like little stars.

"I swear I have dreamt of you….you are like my prince, you are so handsome and perfect." She said swooning over me. I wasn't comfortable with her holding my hands like that at all. I squirmed out of her grip. She looked at me very confused but just continued staring at me after a couple seconds.

"Wow that must be a wonderful dream….what did we do in this dream of yours?" I asked uncomfortably.

"We got married!!" She sang twirling around. I was very scared now…I was not comfortable with a girl imagining us married, however I needed to make up the money so I put on a tough face and kept going.

(few minutes passed)

"Wow you really lived on the street….thank goodness that rich business man found you and made enough room in his heart for you….because now we have had this chance to meet!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around me after I told some what of my life story. I was trying to squirm out her arms when I heard a huge crash across room. It was by the twins, a cup broke and cut open Kaoru's finger.

"Noooo!! Kaoru where does it hurt let me make it better!" Exclaimed Hikaru as he wrapped his arms around his brother lovingly. Kaoru held up his finger and Hikaru kissed it gently, then I pratically went deaf by twenty million fan girls.

Now I was completely disgusted, I could hardly understand the false attention that we are required to give these girls, but the twins took it to another level, pretending they were eachother's lovers, they were living a lie. I hardly doubt that they were gay anyways, I decided that I was going to quit the club after today, I hated that idea but I can't stand all the lies that go on here.

I finished talking with Mika and we said our goodbyes as she promised to see me tomorrow. I then decided to go get a little something to drink before my next customer.

"lets play the which one is hikaru game!!" I heard the twins exclaim as I passed by them to get a drink.

" Hikaru is the one on the left side of the couch." I said quite bluntly not even looking up at them. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces. "what…it wasn't hard….isn't it obvious?" I questioned everyone.

"No how could it be obvious…they are identical twins!" answered a girl.

"yeah how did you know who was who?" Questioned another fan girl.

"I just knew…I thought it was obvious and everyone was just suppose to know….oh well." I said as I sipped out of the tiny cup of water. The twins just looked at me with disbelief on their faces. Really it was simple I don't see why everyone found it so amazing ….Hikaru and Kaoru are two completely different people you could see the differences a mile away.

The day went on and before I knew it I was saying good bye to my last customer. All the girls were dismissed and the third music room was quiet once again. Well for a little bit at least.

"Shiino my lovely daughter you did amazingly well, you are a natural!" Said an over joyous Tamaki swinging me around in a circle. I eventually broke out of his grip and the made a bee line right too the twins.

"What was that whole thing you guys pulled earlier with the cup….why were you pretending that you were in love with eachother?" I questioned them accusingly.

"but we do love eachother." They answered simutaniously

"No I don't mean like normal sibling love….you guys were acting like you were eachother's lovers, it wasn't right." I said trying to get my point across.

" Oh that…that's how we host the fans go wild for it." Explained Kaoru.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" Chimed in Hikaru right on cue.

"actually I do its just not right!!!!" I said not knowing how to say what I meant.

"well to bad" They both said skipping away.

(hikaru)

"How did she know it was me….how could she tell us apart, just as easily as that one girl those many years ago" I questioned myself. I looked at Kaoru and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

(Shiino)

"Shiino I have something to tell you." Called Kyoya.

"ok I have something I want to tell you too." I replied as I walk towards him.

"Well please let me go first." He asked. I nodded my head. "okay well since yesterday you have been kicked out of your house and we fault awfully bad, so we decided to take one of the empty closets in here and make it a room….and don't worry the closet was huge…..your new room doesn't even look like it was ever a closet….you can stay here at night…this can be your home….but only if you wish it to be." He said as he led my into the room he was talking about. As we got in all the other guys were in there modeling off all the things in my room, the room was huge and beautiful. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me ….I couldn't leave now…not after this. "yes I accept, I will live here!!! Thank you so much!!!" I exclaimed as I gave him a huge hug.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kyoya inquired.

"Oh it was nothing….just forget about it" I said as I went to go thank everyone else. I would just have to live with this craziness until I made enough customers, it wouldn't take that long, and anyways maybe these guys weren't as bad as I made them out to be.

Okay the Fourth chapter…I would like to thank everone who reviewed! It means so much!......til next time!


End file.
